lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Percy Jackson: The Heroes of Olympus
Lego Percy Jackson 2 is the sequel to the first one. It features Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and...Percy! on their adventures during the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. It features Camp Jupiter as the Hub but you can board the Argo II and sail to Camp Half-Blood. The Lost Hero Chapter I: The Grand Canyon Summary: Defeat Dylan and save Hedge. Unlock Jasons hidden ability of /AIR CONTROL/ Characters: Jason, Leo, Piper, Coach Hedge Boss: Dylan the Ventus Chapter II: Back to Camp Summary: Explore Camp Half-Blood. Characters: Piper, Annabeth, Rachel (Oracle) Adding Characters: Leo, Nyssa Chapter III: A Cold Welcome Summary: Convince Boreas to help you. Characters: Jason, Piper, Leo Chapter IV: Shopping With The Cyclopes Summary: Defeat Medea and escape Ma Gasket's lair. Characters: Jason, Leo, Piper Boss: Ma Gasket, Medea Chapter V: Reunions Summary: Go to Aolus's palace and convince him to help you Characters: Jason, Piper, Leo Adding Characters: Thalia, Mellie Chapter VI: Two Giant Problems Summary: Defeat Encleadus then defeat Khione and Porphyrion. Characters: Jason, Leo (Fire form), Piper, Thalia (Hunter) Boss: Encleadus, Porphyrion, Khione The Son of Neptune Chapter I: New Camp, New Enemies Summary: Defeat Stheno and Euryale then go to Camp Jupiter. Characters: Percy, June Boss: Stheno and Euryale Chapter II: War Games Summary: Win the War Games then escape Gaea's traps Characters: Percy, Frank, Hazel Adding Characters: Iris, Fleecy Chapter III: Flashbacks Summary: Explore Hazel and Frank's past. Characters: Frank, Grandmother Zhang Adding Characters: Hazel, Mrs. Levesque Chapter IV: Harpies and Amazons Summary: Rescue Ella then try to steal Arion the horse. Characters: Percy, Frank, Hazel, Hylla Boss: Otera Chapter V: To Grandmother's House We Go Summary: Defend Zhang Manor and then travel to Alaska and free Thanatos. Characters: Percy, Hazel, Frank Boss: Alcyoneus Chapter VI: Attack on the Camp Summary: Defeat Polybotes while defending the camp. Characters: Percy, Terminus Boss: Polybotes The Mark of Athena Part I Chapter I: A Warm Welcome Summary: Make peace with the Romans then escape to the Argo II after "Leo" fires the ballistae. Characters: Annabeth, Reyna Boss: Octavian (3 hearts) Chapter II: The Lime Beach Summary: Find all of the materials needed to fix the Argo II then escape the nymphs. Characters: Leo, Hazel, Echo Animals: Arion Chapter III: Mr. B? Summary: Confront Baccus and then defeat Percy/Jason. Characters: Piper, Jason, Percy Animals: Blackjack, Tempest Boss: Percy/Jason (5 hearts) Chapter IV: Kate and Porky's Amazing Aquarium Summary: Explore the aquarium and then defeat Keto. Characters: Percy, Frank, Coach Hedge Boss: Keto (3 hearts) Chapter V: The Civil War Begins Summary: Defeat the Romans and find the map. Characters: Annabeth, Leo Boss: Reyna (8 hearts) Chapter VI: The Attack of Shrimpzilla Summery: First go into Hazel's flashback and beat up Rufus, then defeat shrimpzilla by finding all of the Greek Fire jars and exploding him. Then Find Aphros' brownie recipe. Characters: Hazel (young), Sammy Valdez (young) Adding Characters: Piper, Annabeth/Leo, Frank, Aphros Boss: Shrimpzilla, Rufus (2 hearts) Chapter VII: The Pillars of Hercules Summary: Defeat Achelous and then go to the Argo II. Characters: Piper, Jason Boss: Achelous The Mark of Athena Part II Chapter I: Son of a Gorgon! Summary: Defeat Chrysaor and go to Rome. Characters: Percy, Frank, Annabeth Enemies: Dolphin Warriors Boss: Chrysaor (5 hearts) Chapter II: The Chamber of Mithras Summary: Help Annabeth follow the Mark of Athena, but remember only Annabeth can see it! Characters: Percy, Annabeth Enemies: Lares Chapter III: The End of the Eidolons Summary: Fin all of the pieces of the scroll then use the spheres to defeat the eidolons. Characters: Leo, Hazel, Frank Enemies: Eidolons Chapter IV: The Nymphaeum Summary: Use the Cornicopia to fill the room with fresh water and then clog the pipes so the acid water won't come back Characters: Percy, Piper, Jason Enemies: Nymphs Chapter V: Twin Masses Summary: Defeat the giants and board the Argo II to save Annabeth. Characters: Percy, Jason Boss: Otis and Ephialtes (6 hearts each) Chapter VI: The Giant's Bane Summary: Save Annabeth and load the Athena Parthenos. Characters: Leo, Frank Enemies: Spiders The House of Hades Part I Chapter I: Crossroads Summary: Steer the Argo II away from boulders and use ballista to fight. Then confront Hecate and make your choice. Characters: Hazel, Leo Enemies: Boulders Animals: Arion Chapter II: Tartarus Summary: Drink from the river of fire and kill Kelli Characters: Percy, Annabeth Adding Characters: Bob/Iapetus Enemies: Kelli, empousai Chapter III: Double Trouble Summary: The ship is taken over by the Cercopes! Rescue your friends and chase the dwarves to Bologna Characters: Leo, Jason Enemies: Passalus and Acmon Chapter IV: Venisian Farming Summary: Fly to Venice and defeat the katlebopones. ''Then confront Triptolemus and save his chariot by killing all ''katlebopones with the power of Ares/Mars Characters: Frank, Hazel, Nico Adding Characters: Frank (Blessed) Enemies: katlebopones Materials: Magical Barley Chapter V: The Peaceful Giant Summary: Try to defeat the Arae, ''and then help Damasen kill the Drakon Characters: Percy (cursed), Annabeth (cursed), Bob Enemies: ''Arae Boss:'' Drakon (3 hearts) Chapter VI: Deadly Footwashing Summary: First fight the giant turtle, then use the mist to trick Sciron Characters: Hazel, Jason Enemies: Turtle Boss: Sciron (6 hearts) The House of Hades Part II Chapter I: The Game of Love Summary: Find Diocletion's scepter and defeat Cupid Characters: Nico, Jason Boss: Cupid (3 hearts) Chapter II: Into the Night Summary: Fight Nyx and escape her mansion Characters: Percy (Tartarus), Annabeth (Tartarus) Boss: Nyx (3 hearts) Chapter III: Ogygia Summary: First help Calypso find her food, then build the raft and escape the island Characters: Leo, Calypso Chapter IV: Khione Again Summary: Defeat Khione and her brothers using Festus Characters: Piper, Hazel Enemies: Boreads Boss: Khione (3 hearts) Chapter V: The Doors of Death Summary: Sneak through the monsters and fight Hyperion Characters: Percy (deathmist), Annabeth (deathmist), Bob Enemies: Monsters, Hyperion Chapter VI: The House fo Hades Summary: Drink the poison and then use the staff of Diocletian to raise the dead Characters: Frank (praetor), Jason, Piper Enemies: Monsters Allies: Zombie Warriors Chapter VII: The God Himself Summary: Defeat Tartarus Characters: Bob, Damasen Boss: Tartarus (12 hearts) Chapter VIII: Pasaphaë Defeat the sorceress and the giant then save Percy and Annabeth Characters: Hazel, Leo Adding Characters: Jason, Frank (praetor), Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth Boss: Pasaphaë and Clytius (6 hearts each) The Blood of Olympus Bonus Missions Chapter I: The Staff of Hermes Summary: Defeat Cacus and retrieve Hermes' staff. Characters: Percy, Annabeth Boss: Cacus (3 hearts) Chapter II: The Quest for Buford Summary: Find Buford and defeat the wood nymphs. Characters: Leo, Jason, Piper Boss: Wood Nymph leader (5 hearts) Chapter III: Dangers of Hal's House Summary: Escape from Hal's mansion alive. Characters: Luke, Thalia, Halcyon Green Enemies: Leucrotae Vehicles Argo II (Abilities: ballistae, flight) Cost: Free Arion (Abilities: rideable, trample) Cost: Free Roman Eagles (Abilities: flight) Cost: 100,000,000 studs Roman Chariot (Abilities: ballistae, flight) Cost: 750,000 studs Mrs O'Leary (Abilities: Strength, Monster Spots, Dig, shadowtravel) Cost: 500,000,000 studs Characters ''Main Characters The Lost Hero Jason Grace (Variations: purple shirt, jacket, armor, mortal Abilities: Jupiter powers, Ivilus) Cost: Free Leo Valdez (Variations: jacket, armor, camp Abilities: tool belt to Hermione's bag in LEGO Harry Potter 5-7, Hepheastus powers w/ fire) Cost: Free Piper McLean (Variations: jacket, camp, armor Abilities: Charm speak, Aphrodite powers, Katoptris) Cost: Free The Son of Neptune Percy Jackson (Variations: jacket, torn shirt, purple shirt, armor Abilities: Poseidon powers, Anaklusmos) Cost: Free Frank Zhang (Variations: jacket, purple shirt, mortal, armor Abilities: Mars powers, Bow, Gray, shapeshifting) Hazel Levesque (Variations: jacket, purple shirt, blue shirt, young armor Abilities: Pluto powers, Arion, Spatus) The Mark of Athena Annabeth Chase (Variations: jacket, camp, torn shirt, armor Abilities: Athena powers, Invisible Baseball Cap, Knife, Mark of Athena) Coach Hedge (Variations: coach, tunic Abilities: Satyr Spots, Baseball Bat) Cost: Free ''The House of Hades'' Nico di Angelo (Variations: aviator jacket, armor, purple shirt, robes Abilities: Hades powers, Stygion Iron Sword) Cost: Free ''Camp Half-Blood/Greeks'' Chiron ( Abilities: Wheelchair, Centaur spots, Longbow) Cost: 500,000 Grover Underwood (Variations: mortal, green shirt, Abilities: Satyr Spots, Panic, Pan Pipes) Cost: 50,000 studs Tyson (Variations: mortal, camp, torn shirt, armor Abilities: Strength, Monster Spots) Cost: Free Rachel Dare (Abilities: Prophecy Spots) Cost: 500,000 Ella the Harpy (Abilities: Monster Spots) Cost: Free Thalia Grace (Variations: huntress, camp, goth, armor Abilities: Zeus powers, Tree Transformation) Cost: Free Halcyon Green (Abilities: Apollo powers) Cost: 100,000 Narcissus (Abilities: Dreamy Looks, Longbow) Cost: 100,000 Phineas (Abilities: Poseidon powers, Blind Stick) Cost: 375,000 Midas (Variations: bath robe Abilities: Golden Touch) Cost: 750,000 ''Camp Jupiter/Romans'' Reyna (Variations: spa, armor Abilities: Bellona powers, Dagger, Dogs) Cost: Free Octavian (Abilities: Apollo powers, Dagger) Cost: 300,000 Don the Faun (Abilities: Satyr Spots, Pan Pipes) Cost: 500,000 Dakota (Abilities: Baccus powers, Dagger) Cost: 750,000 Hylla (Abilities: Amazon Spots, Bellona powers) Cost: 750,000 Lupa (Abilities: Dig, Attack) Cost: 750,000 Marcus Cost: 500,000 ''Magical Creatures'' Aphros (Abilities: water powers, Centaur spots, Sword) Cost: 500,000 Bythos (Abilities: water powers, Centaur spots, Longbow Cost: 500,000 Echo (Abilities: Wood Nymph spots, echo) Cost: 100,000 Wood Nymph (Abilities: Wood Nymph spots, club) Cost: 100,000 ''Mortals'' Grandma Zhang (Abilities: Cane) Cost: 50,000 Marie Levesque (Abilities: Punch/Kick) Cost: 100,000 Tristan McLean (Variations: suit, torn shirt Abilities: Punch/Kick) Cost: 100,000 Esperanza Valdez (Abilities: Punch/Kick) Cost: 100,000 Hylla (Abilities: Amazon Spots, Bellona powers) Cost: 750,000 ''Gods'' Major Jupiter/Zeus (Abilities: Master Bolt) Cost: 1,000,000,000,000 Neptune/Poseidon (Abilities: Trident) Cost: 1,000,000,000 Pluto/Hades (Abilities: Helm of Darkness) Cost: 1,000,000,000 Juno/Hera (Abilities: Staff) Cost: 1,000,000 Vulcan/Hepheastus (Abilities: Hammer) Cost: 1,000,000 Mars/Ares (Abilities: AK 47, Sword) Cost: 1,000,000 Murcury/Hermes (Abilities: Winged Shoes) Cost: 1,000,000 Minerva/Athena (Abilities: Spear, Mark of Athena) Cost: 1,000,000 Venus/Aphrodite (Abilities: Charmspeak) Cost: 1,000,000 Ceres/Demeter (Abilities: Sickle) Cost: 1,000,000 Apollo (Abilities: Longbow, Sun Chariot) Cost: 1,000,000 Diana/Artemis (Abilities: Longbow, Moon Chariot) Cost: 1,000,000 Baccus/Dionysus (Abilities: Vine Attack, Pinecone staff) Cost: 1,000,000 Vesta/Hestia (Abilities: Fire Transport, Knife) Cost: 1,000,000 Minor Nemesis (Abilities: Bad Fortunes, Spear) Cost: 1,000,000 Boreas (Abilities: Cyclone, Sword) Cost: 1,000,000 Khione (Abilities: Ice Dagger) Cost: 1,000,000 Medea (Abilities: Monster Spots) Cost: 1,000,000 Zephyr (Abilities: Tornado, Sword) Cost: 1,000,000 Aeolus (Abilities: Cyclone, Whirlwind, Sword) Cost: 1,000,000 Keto (Abilities: Sea Monster Attack) Cost: 1,000,000 Thanatos (Abilities: Invincibility, Sword) Cost: 1,000,000 Hercules/Heracles (Abilities: Club, Super Strength) Cost: 1,000,000 Nemesis (Abilities: Bad Fortunes) Cost: 1,000,000 Fortuna/Tyche (Abilities: Good Fortunes) Cost: 1,000,000 Tiberius (Abilities: River attack) Cost: 1,000,000 Faunus/Pan (Abilities: Pan Pipes, Satyr Spots) Cost: 1,000,000 Phorcys (Abilities: water Powers) Cost: 1,000,000 Cupid/Eros (Abilities: Arrow of Love) Cost: 1,000,000 Triptolemus (Abilities: Plant transform) Cost: 1,000,000 Favonious (Abilities: Flight) Cost: 1,000,000 Auger (Abilities: ''Giants'' Gaea: (Abilities: Mountain Throw, Strength) Cost: 1,000,000,000 Encleadus (Abilities: Giant Spots, Strength, Fire Breathing) Cost: 1,000,000 Porphyrion (Abilities: Giant Spots, Strength, Spear) Cost: 1,000,000 Alcyoneus (Abilities: Giant Spots, Strength, Staff) Cost: 1,000,000 Polybotes (Abilities: Giant Spots, Strength, Net/Trident) Cost: 1,000,000 Cacus (Abilities: Giant Spots, Fire Breathing) Cost: 1,000,000 Otis (Variations: Yellow Toga, Turtleneck Abilities: Giant Spots) Cost: 1,000,000 Ephialtes (Variations: Yellow Toga, Turtleneck Abilities: Giant Spots) Cost: 1,000,000 ''Monsters'' Ma Gasket (Abilities: Monster Spots, Strength) Cost: 1,000,000 Chrysaor (Abilities: Monster Spots, Golden Sword) Cost: 1,000,000 Stheno (Abilities: Monster Spots, Spear) Cost: 750,000 Euryale (Abilities: Monster Spots, Spear) Cost: 750,000 Arachne (Abilities: Weaving, Venom) Cost: 1,000,000 Sciron (Abilities: Flintlocks, Bow, Turtle) Cost: 750,000 Kelli the Empousa (Abilities: Firebreath, Poison sword) Cost: 750,000 ''Bonus Characters'' Shen Lun (Abilities: Sword, Strength) Cost: 100,000 Sammy Valdez (Variations: young Abilities: Punch/Kick, megaphone) Cost: 100,000 Rick Riordan (Abilities: Invincibility, Sword) Cost: 1,000,000,000,000,000 (Only unlockable when game is 100% complete) Minikits The Argo II: Find all Gold bricks Arachne: Find all Red bricks Athena Parthenos: Defeat the Game 100% Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images